


Enigmatic

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 20: Enigmatic
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Flufftober drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Kudos: 10
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Enigmatic

Can you ever really know another? Even when you’ve touched all their different textures, when you’ve tasted all their juices and pulled out all their noises and wrung out all shades of sensation, from gentleness through pleasure to pain? When you have watched their eyes darken in ecstasy and their jaw tighten in fury and their lip wobble in sadness?

Arthur has watched him through all his shapes and all his aspects. He still can never tell what goes on behind his eyes, even now, balls deep inside him and dripping sweat into his open mouth. He still doesn’t know.


End file.
